


A raging Illness

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Kung Fu Panda (2008)
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Pain, Sickfic, ancient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery: A sudden illness swept over Po, leaving Shifu and the furious five fighting for his life. When it get's to the extreme Shifu will have to do whatever it takes to save his student, fighting the illness and fighting his feelings for his student. This will be the hardest thing the Master has ever had to endure, and he has to do it alone. Shifu/Po and viper/crane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A raging Illness

A/N So i wrote this awhile ago and I ended up deleting it so I thought i'd re-write it but make it better, I've always loved Shifu/Po fics.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kung Fu Panda characters.

Summery: A sudden illness swept over Po, leaving Shifu and the furious five fighting for his life. When it get's to the extreme Shifu will have to do whatever it takes to save his student, fighting the illness and fighting his feelings for his student. This will be the hardest thing the Master has ever had to endure, and he has to do it alone.

A/N Well i've done a Shen/Po one and don't get me wrong I like the paring but I really love Shifu and Po together, I dunno what it is but something about those two just seems to fit. Anyway I was watching Kung Fu Panda 2 and saw how protective Shifu was and how he reacted when he thought Po died, I thought it was only fitting to do a fic where Po has a nightmare because come on it's kinda hard not to think he wouldn't after dealing with all of this.

Anyway enjoy chapter 1!.

After all the chaos that happened the past few day's it was rather odd going back to normal not that Po didn't appreciate it he did more than anyone knew it's just it felt weird in a way, he was asked several times these past few day's by his friends and father if he was OK...he wasn't not that he'd ever let anyone know that. He would just grin and force himself to say he was fine didn't need any pity didn't want any, his appetite had decreased greatly causing his friends to worry further since all he ever did was eat. The day's after the battle he hadn't been feeling like his normal cheerful self. A depression seemed to hang over him like a cloud on a stormy day didn't seem to want to leave his presence, although he knew his friends kept a close eye on him because of his lack of caring he didn't notice a certain red panda kept an extra close eye on him peeling away all of his barriers that he had put up since they got back.

A soft sigh escaped Po's mouth as he walked out of the kitchen his bowl yet again only half empty after another night of his hunger lacking brushing off his friends worried gazes he quietly went outside sitting next to the peach tree that for some reason gave him peace.

"I'm really starting to worry about him" Crane said quietly his gaze looking towards the door him after another wonderful meal that there cook had made "ever since he's defeated Shen he hasn't been himself you'd think he'd be happy he saved China".

"Were used to it Po's not" Tigress spoke just as softly she hated seeing her friend this depressed, by now they were all used to the happy goofy panda and she had to admit things were starting to get depressing around here without it. Never did she ever imagine she'd miss Po's bright and cheery personality but now she believed how the saying goes you never know what you got tell it's gone.

Shifu who had walked past the kitchen overheard Crane and Monkey's conversation his ears laid back against his head never once did he care about any of his students emotionally until the panda came along, somehow Po had wound his way into Shifu's heart causing the master to finally be at peace. Now however it was Po who was the distressed one and nobody knew how to bring the panda out of his depression that seemed to hover over the Jade Palace. It hurt everyone seeing their friend like this especially Shifu who had come to realize after the previous events that he cared about Po more than just a student, it was love...and not the family kind of love but the kind an older master shouldn't be feeling towards his student. A soft sound jolted Shifu out of his thoughts almost like crying, perking up his ears Shifu listened for a moment trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. He closed his eye's allowing himself to meditate his hearing always increased during meditation, opening his eye's Shifu went into the direction that the wind was blowing.

He quickly made his way outside the Jade Palace listening again before his ears pulled back even further realizing the soft noises were coming from Po, now Shifu knew this was serious never once did he hear Po cry not even when he had treated the panda badly which still haunted him. He knew he could no longer allow his student to be left alone like the panda requested he had been wanting his space ever since they had gotten back. Shifu refused to allow Po deal with his troubles alone, ever since the panda had become the dragon warrior he had done nothing but help others now it was Shifu's turn to help. Po had brought him peace something not even Ogway could help him achieve.

Moving slowly Shifu quietly walked towards the peach tree obviously the panda was in a bad mental state he didn't want to startle Po and scare him, something really had to be wrong to make him cry like that. Each small sob caused Shifu's heart to break. He hated seeing his student in this much pain, this should be a time of celebration the panda had saved China, he had achieved inner peace...so what could be bothering Po so much that he had a need to close out everyone he held dear?. nearing the peach tree Shifu took in the severity of the situation, never in his life had he seen someone so distressed and the fact that this was Po he was seeing was even more shocking, tear stains could be seen on the pain's fur and the pain in Po's eye's almost rooted Shifu at the spot. Not to mention the ora surrounding him was nothing but cheerful, waves of pain seemed to be flowing through Po as he sniffled trying to keep the tears at bay still unaware of Shifu's presence.

Reaching over cautiously Shifu gently touched the panda's arm "Po?" he said softly "what's wrong?".

Po to Shifu's surprise jumped up his body tensing in a defensive pose that he'd seen only during a enemy's attack within seconds the panda seemed to finally realize Shifu presence for all the fear and anger seemed to be released after noticing the red panda his ears seemed to drop as Po look away in shame humiliated that he could be frightened so easily only furthering Shifu's concern for Po, never had he seen the dragon warrior so out of it that he'd fear at a mere touch and the coldness and pain that shot threw Po's eyes could render anyone at the spot. Now Shifu knew this was more than just a simple wanting to be alone Po actually feared any being that came into close contact with him, almost like even though Shen was gone he was still very much alive in Po's mind. Sure he knew Po might feel some trauma after the whole ordeal but never something like this, through all of Ogway's teachings the turtle had taught him many things but comforting a traumatized panda wasn't one of them. If the panda jumped and protected himself from a mere touch how in the world was Shifu suppose to help him?.

"Sorry master Shifu" Po muttered softly catching Shifu off guard why was Po sorry? It wasn't his fault that Shen had done some real damage, the red pandas heart twisted further seeing the guilty look on Po's face who seemed to be looking anywhere but at him. Had it really came to this?. Had Po's worry that he wouldn't respect him anymore go to such lengths that a mere fear was thought to disappoint him? He knew that he and Po had problems at the start but did Po still fear that he'd lose his love and respect that he'd came to earn?.

Shifu hopped onto the stick that he used so many times to meditate with so he could be at Po's height, taking in his students appearance he lightly touched the panda's cheek causing Po to slowly look up his eye's lost and filled with turmoil. Any sort of doubt that Shifu had about not knowing what he was doing seemed to vanish as he wrapped his arms around Po's head pulling him close so he could lean on his shoulder. Po seemed startled at first but slowly eased into the comfort that his master was offering never had he seen Shifu as a sentimental type but the comforting touch meant more to him then words could express, closing his eye's his breathing seemed to quicken as he tried to hold back the many tears that he had fought with ever since he came back from the battle. All the anger and hatred Shen had towards him,his parents risking there lives for him, his friends capture, it was all too much. Sure he had fought Tai Lung but not even Tai Lung had been as evil as Shen, the peacock had killed his own men without even a second glance. He had destroyed city's and tried destroying him multiple times and it didn't seem to phase him, could someone really be that evil?. After living such a quiet life it was a lot to take in and he wasn't sure how to feel. All of his emotions were running wild and his adrenaline had not stopped since they got back. Po's heart clenched as Shifu said the words he so desperately needed to hear.

"It's OK to cry Po" Shifu's soothing low voice seemed to be the last push to the broken dam "I won't think any less of you just let it out I'm here", the red panda lightly rubbed the back of his neck tightening his hold on him causing Po's body to relax slightly before he allowed his emotions to flow. The tears that he had held back so long finally came forward his body shaking as it trembled with sobs, all of the fears..and pain during the whole ordeal poured threw his tears, all the while Shifu's voice could be heard soothing him with comforting words telling him it was alright and that he was here. Po placed an arm around Shifu as a small whimper escaped his throat within minutes the panda's body seemed to weaken due to the stress that took a toil on him not to mention the emotional breakdown.

Slowly easing Po to the ground Shifu quietly jumped off his stick before helping Po to lie down the panda didn't look good at all and he could barely stand up, Shifu protectively wrapped his body around Po's head never again would he let Po be alone. No one could be as effected as Po was not only did he defeat Shen but he had also killed his parents, Shifu cursed himself how could he not know this would be traumatic to Po?. The panda was such a gentle creäture he'd do anything to save someone even risk his own life although the panda could be naïve there was no doubt in Shifu's mind that Po was brave, Po had helped him and now it was his turn.

"You're safe Po" Shifu muttered softly lightly rubbing Po between the ears "I know you haven't been sleeping well and you've lost pounds of weight in just a couple day's you need rest..I want you to take the next few day's off training you need to rest".

Po's body seemed to deflate as a small whimper escaped his mouth his body trembling he slowly tried to relax but it seemed his body had been in so much pain he wasn't even sure if he could sleep, his eye's closed relaxing at Shifu's touch trying to concentrate on the attention Shifu was giving him. It seemed to work because within minutes Po's troubled mind slowly eased into a deep sleep. Little did he or Shifu know that the next few day's events would be the hardest Po would ever have to endure because within him an illness that could kill the panda swept threw his body, it was Shifu himself who would be the difference between Po getting better or losing his life.

A/N Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter :), chapter 2 should be up sometime soon.


End file.
